Protect Life
by Atheniandream
Summary: Daniel's back.......Things don't seem so clear now....


Title: Protect Life  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings:   
Pairings: None. Well, not really,  
Spoilers: beginnning of season seven......ooooohhhhh...ahhhhh.....  
Season: I just said it didn't eye!  
Rating: P-G  
Summary:Daniel's back.....Things don't seem so clear now...  
Author's notes: I suddenly got a little bored recently of just having  
S/J, so sue me.....  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret   
Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment   
purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement   
is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the   
property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere   
without the consent of the author.   
  
  
Protect Life  
  
Daniel's back.....Things don't seem so clear now...  
  
"Daniel?"  
"Uh, Hi Jack. Can I borrow some clothes?"  
"Sure. You're showin there pall,"  
===============================================  
Adjustments  
===============================================  
The dim light of the beside lamp flickered against his face, now only   
allowing the smallest of light to find him.  
He kept rubbing at the clothes viciously. As if they irritated him,   
feeling awkward and claustrophobic, he began to  
scratch at his arms, faster and faster, beginning to cause a lot of   
Pai-  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
Jack emerged from the darkness surrounding the door, which was shut   
by an officer behind him.  
  
"Hmmmm?"   
  
"Whatcha doin?" Standing with his hands in his pockets, he stared at   
the half-lit figure curled on the bed.  
"What does it look like Jack?" However rude his reply was, the   
Colonel chose to be persistent.  
  
Just this once.  
  
"How are you?" Jack studied his face, tightened and pensive, very   
Unlike that last time they'd met.  
  
"What do we do, Jack?"  
  
What? Huh?  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"Simple. W-H-A-T D-O W-E-"  
  
"Okay! Okay, I getcha. You know what we do."  
  
Following his friend, as he made his way over to his glasses   
on the dressing table opposite the bed.  
  
"Now, I'm not so sure."  
  
"Ok-ay...." His cryptic tone of voice was starting to worry Jack.   
He knew that all that time away was gonna change. Probably in ways   
that he could never understand. It didn't take Theoretical   
Astrophysicist to work that out. That's for sure...  
  
"I mean. We save ourselves from the Goa'ould, For what? Just so   
that we have a little more time to destroy ourselves.  
I've seen things Jack. That makes me question everything now.   
Every thought I've had, every judgement. I'm starting to question   
Science,"  
  
The dry Laugh that escaped his lips, retuned with a sudden need to   
cough.  
  
"Heck, if tol' Carter that she'd run tests on ya, to make sure you   
are, well, you."  
  
If Jack could see his expression at that moment, he would have had to   
leave the room.  
  
"It's not funny Jack."  
  
"No its' not. it's also not funny that you haven't seen Carter yet.   
She missed you a lot."  
  
"You need to tell them, Jack."  
  
Does he specialise in jumping from conversation now?  
  
"What?"  
  
"About you. The both of you."  
  
"Daniel, what are you-"  
  
"You're sleeping with her Jack! You think I don't know!"  
  
"Daniel," In his sudden shock, he raised his hands in defence.   
"That is none of you business."  
  
"You have to tell Hammond. Before it's too late."  
  
"Look. Daniel. What is wrong with you? Did you not wanna come back?   
Is that it? Is that what it is?"  
  
Growing tired of his friend's behaviour, yet he still wanted to help   
him. help him get back to,  
  
NORMAL.  
  
He sighed. More in defeat of himself than their argument.  
  
"What do we do Jack?"  
  
"We Protect Life."  
  
"I hope we do."   
  
Hope.  
  
It doesn't matter what future he saw,  
  
It may just bring him back.  
  
Back enough, sane enough, levelled enough and willing enough.  
  
To Protect Life.  
=============================================================  
"Is it me or is that man getting a little more attractive?"  
It's you,  
No, it's definatley you...  
"I worry about you Sir."  
"So that's a no, then?"  
==============================================================  
  
Likey?  
No Likey?  
Feed me anyways,  
Chocolate hasn't been going down well, lately...  
  
Athena 


End file.
